linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Robot Boy
Robot Boy is a song from A Thousand Suns. The song is symphonic and has a dream like quality. It leads into Jornada Del Muerto. The two songs are the most progressive on the album. Currently Robot Boy is the only song from A Thousand Suns to have never been played live. It is worth noting that the chord progression is similar to, if not exactly the same as, that of "Hey Joe" by Jimi Hendrix. Lyrics You say / you're not gonna fight / 'cause no one will fight for you And you think / there's not enough love / and no one to give it to And you're sure / you've hurt for so long / you've got nothing left to lose So you say / you're not gonna fight / 'cause no one will fight for you You say / the weight of the world / has kept you from letting go And you think / compassion's a flaw / and you'll never let it show And you're sure / you've hurt in a way / that no one will ever know But someday / the weight of the world / will give you the strength to go Hold on / the weight of the world / will give you the strength to go So hold on / the weight of the world / will give you the strength to go So hold on / the weight of the world / will give you the strength to go Just hold on / the weight of your world / will give you the strength to go Demo Version The demo version is almost exactly like the finalized version, but there are some different lyrics and vocals are changed up a little. Demo Lyrics You say you're not gonna fight cause no one will fight for you Cause you think there's not enough love and no one to give it to And you say that faith is a lie and fear is your only truth And you're sure that everyone else is feeling the way you do You say you've hurt for so long that pain isn't something new But don't think the things that they've done predict what you're going to do The truth is that trust is a gift it's something we all can lose So hold on, it's not where it goes, it's where it can lead you to Hold on, It's not where it goes it's where it can lead you to Hold on, It's not where it goes it's where it can lead you to Hold on, It's not where it goes it's where it can lead you to Hold on, It's not where it goes it's where it can lead you to Hold on, It's not where it goes it's where it can lead you to LPU 11 with Mike Shinoda "Chester and I liked this arrangement of the vocals, but some of the other guys wanted us to take another stab at them. So this version went away.. I never minded this version." Category:A Thousand Suns Category:Linkin Park songs